The present invention relates to feeding mechanisms and more particularly to feeding mechanisms for feeding sheets of paper from a source to a receiving area at a remote location.
In present high speed mechanisms for printing and handling sheets of paper, the sheets are fed one-by-one at very high speeds from a stack or some other source to a remote area at a remote location, such as an accumulating area. It is also important that the sheets be fed in shingle fashion in order to obtain the maximum feeding speeds required by present high speed printing, feeding, folding and mailing systems.